Mikomi means hope
by Sango-chan14
Summary: rated R just in case I go a little too far. well any way... Kagome is pregnant and sees Inuyasha in the forest with Kikyou.... Kagome runs home and seals the well. 2 years pass and they meet again.... Suky sum but read any way!RR
1. Chapter 1

DC-I own nothing!! ~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~ Kagome walked down the path to the village humming a happy tune.  
  
'I can't wait to tell Inuyasha...... I'm the luckiest girl in the world..... now I might be able to be with him forever. Even though I'm still only 16.... I'm glad It was him' Kagome's thoughts stopped there as she heard sounds coming from in the forest. Kagome quietly walked to the sound. kagome stopped emediately stopped when she could here the sounds more clearly. It was 2 people talking.  
  
'That voice.... it sounds so.... Familiar......' Kagome pondered on the voices till it hit her. 'Inuyasha!' She quickly, but quietly, walked to the voices and peeked around a tree. Kagome was heart broken at the scene. Inuyasha was in the middle of the clearing with none other than Kikyou...... kissing her as he lay on top of her. Kagome turned around and slid down the tree trunk so she was sitting at the base.  
  
'How could he....?' Kagome thought darkly as she suddenly stood up and left for the well. Kagome reached the well and stood on the lip of it, she then shouted:"GOOD BYE INUYASHA!!!!! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH THAT DEAD BITCH OF YOURS!!!!!!!!! I'M NEVER COMING BACK!!!!!! EVER!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted as she started to cry.  
  
~*~ Inuyasha~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat up as he heard shouts coming from the well he stood up but all he heard was:  
  
"INUYAHSA!!!!! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH THAT DEAD BITCH OF YOURS!!!!!!!!I'M NEVER COMING BACK!!!!!! EVER!!!!!!!"Inuyasha's face paled 'Kagome..' He took off toward the well, but when he got there he saw Kagome glaring at him then she jumped down the well. Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped down only to be thrown out of it.  
  
'no.... no...' Inuyasha thought as he shook his head." NO!!! KAGOME!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!"  
  
~*~kagome where we left her before Inuyasha~*~  
  
Kagome stood there on the lip of the well waiting for Inuyasha to come. when she saw the silver haired hanyou enter the clearing she glared at him then hopped off the lip of the well into it. The purple and blue light faded and she grabbed an arrow off her back and dumpped some of her Miko energy into it then let the arrow go and it imbedded it's self in the dirt... Kagome saw a purple light flash then quickly disapear. Kagome smiled sadly as she climed out of the well.  
  
'I'll never see him again..... or will I?' Kagome thought as she looked down at her stomache.' I will have to raise this child by myself..... with out his help..... I can do it can't I?'  
  
~*~ 2 1/2 years later~*~ Kagome sat on the couch in her new apartment with her daughter Higurashi Mikomi Sakura (Mikomi=Hope.... And Sakura=Cherry blossom) sitting on her lap Kagome was singing her daughter a song so she would sleep. the little girls', midnight blue eyes with gold on the outside of the blue, eyes closed signaling she was asleep. Kagome gently put Mikomi in bed and kissed her forhead. Kagome stood by the side of the bed looking down at Mikomi Kagome watched as her little white black tipped inu ears twitch on top, a full silver and black striped head of hair. Kagome walked out of the room and sat on the couch. *ring, ring* Kagome looked at the phone then picked up the reciever.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Kagome!! This is Ayumi!" Ayumi said from the other line.  
  
"Oh Hi!!! How have you been?" Kagome asked as she sat back on the couch.  
  
"Oh... I'm doin' fine. I called to ask you if you wanted to come to my party."  
  
"What kind of party?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well it's one of those festivals my parents are always throwing. and well lots of people are going to be there."  
  
"Oh It's one of those rich parties where you dress in a kimono and talk to lots of other rich people." Kagome said with a little sarcasim in her voice.  
  
"Well yah.... so are you gonna' come?... You can even bring Mikomi if you want" Ayumi said.  
  
"Yah I guess I'll go.... I need to get out more often any way"Kagome said while yawning.  
  
"Great!!! It's tomarrow at 6 pm 'kay?" Ayumi said.  
  
"I'll be there" Kagome said "Ja ne" Kagome said as she hung up and went to her room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~*~ Kagome looked at Mikomi and smiled. It was 5:30 pm and she was all dressed up in a long black dress all the way down to her ancles with slits on the side, she also wore 5 inch thick black high healed shoes. She wore her hair up in a bun, with some of her hair hanging out of it, with a silver dragon chop-stick-thingy keeping it up.  
  
Kagome looked at Mikomi in her sugar pink dress with her little pink slipers on her feet. kagome watched as Mikomi's little white and black ears twitched. Kagome rubbed her daughters ears and smiled.  
  
"You ready to go my little koishiteru" Kagome asked as she smiled at Mikomi.  
  
"Hai, Okaa-san!" Mikomi chirped as she held her arms up for Kagome to pick her up. Kagome smiled and picked up Mikomi and swung her around. Kagome and Mikomi left the apartment a few minutes later to go to Auymi's house.  
  
After a long drive to Ayumi's house Kagome parked her midnight blue jaguare infront of the huge mansion Ayumi and her family too residence in. Kagome walked around to the other side and got her daughter out of the car.  
  
Kagome walked up the stone steps to the door. Kagome entered into the house and was lead by one of Ayumi's butlers to the 'ball-room'. There Kagome was greeted by Ayumi and her parents.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Ayumi said. she looked at Mikomi then smiled. " Oh! she is so Kawaii!" Ayumi squeeled. Ayumi smiled even more when Mikomi smiled back. Kagome smiled at Ayumi then set her daughter down so she could hug Ayumi. Mikomi hugged Kagome's leg when she was set on her feet. Kagome hugged Ayumi and then pulled back as they talked about what's been goin' on.  
  
After a while Ayumi went to talk to other people that she recognized. Kagome walked over to the punch table with Mikomi holding onto her dress. Kagome looked down and smiled at Mikomi.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Kagome asked her daughter.  
  
"Hai!" Mikomi said as she smiled. Kagome poored some juice in a sippy cup, that she brought along, and handed it to Mikomi. Mikomi took the cup and took a big gulp. "Arigato,Okaa-san" Mikomi chirped as she took another gulp of the juice. Kagome smiled at Mikomi and patted her head. Kagome looked around the room ,that was now quite crouded. Kagome walked a little ways away from the table.  
  
~*~ Kagome's point of view~*~  
  
I walked away from the table and stood there looking at all the people. I saw Ayumi talking to some of her rich friends and other people talking to people they know. I stood there till I felt arms wrap around my waist.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Kagome was stunned as 2 arms wrapped around her waist and a face on her neck.  
  
"Hi..... Kagome" Came the voice of the man who was hugging her. Kagome started to panick. She shuved at the person till she got free. Kagome turned around to face the person who had just grabbed her a moment ago. Kagome was now staring into the face of  
  
"Inuyasha" She whispered . Kagome glared at him. "You sun of a bitch" kagome said while still glaring at him. Kagome walked past him back to Mikomi. She picked up her daughter. and then walked back past Inuyasha with her nose up in the air.  
  
"Please Kagome...... don't leave me..... again" Inuyasha said as he walked after her. when Kagome reached the door she grabbed her coat and Mikomi's coat. she ran out the door into the hallway and to the front door. She quickly put on Mikomi's coat, then Inuyasha came running out. Kagome picked up Mikomi and ran out the door not stopping till she got to her car. Kagome hurriedly unlocked it but not in time before Inuyasha got to the car. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the keys from her. Kagome got in the car any way and locked the door. Kagome sat Mikomi in the back seat and buckled her in. when Kagome turned around she was grabbed from the side as Inuyasha pulled her out of the car. He pinned her body between him and the car.  
  
"Onegai.... Kagome...... don't leave me again" Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck with his face.(pitaful)Kagome sqwirmed and started to push him away. Kagome hered the sound of a car door closing and froze.  
  
"No!! Mikomi!! get in the car!!!" Kagome yelled as she struggled even more. Kagome heard her little feet padding on the sidewalk as she came walking around the car.  
  
"Okaa-san?" Mikomi said as she looked at her mother. Mikomi took in the scene before her and ran to save her Mom."Let go of my Okaa-san!!" She squeeled as she started to hit Inuyasha's legs. Inuyasha came out of his world of bliss when he felt something hitting his leg.  
  
Inuyasha looked down to see a little girl hitting his leg trying to get Kagome away from him. He looked in amazement at the child asulting his leg."Your...... a mom?" Inuyasha asked as his face went pale. He looked at the little girl again and studied her features. He looked at her face and saw the midnight eyes with gold in them. He looked at her silver and black locks of hair, and finally ,fer hands, her little claw like fingers. "Is.... is she...... mine?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. "Never! she will never be the daughter of a bastard like you!!! YOU BETRAYED ME INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome said as she struggled even more.'wow I just sounded like Kikyou' Kagome thought as she kept on struggling.  
  
"Gomen, Kagome, but I didn't mean to!" Inuyasha said as he burried his face in her sholder.  
  
" I can never forgive you for what you did!" Kagome shouted lessening her struggling.  
  
"I missed you so much Kag....... I couldn't forgive myself for what I did to you" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha let me go home...... Onegai" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"No.... I wont let you leave me......" Inuyasha said as he leaned into her body a little more.  
  
"I have to put Mikomi to bed"Kagome said as she looked down at the named girl who looked up at her curiously. "Inuyasha please.... let me go" Kagome pleaded again.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed!! and be nice!!! cause If your not... I might just have to get ugly..... and thats not a very pretty sight as you could have guessed.... So REVIEW!!!!!!^_^  
  
~*~Sango-chan~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
Last time:"No.... I wont let you leave me......" Inuyasha said as he leaned into her body a little more.  
  
"I have to put Mikomi to bed"Kagome said as she looked down at the named girl who looked up at her curiously. "Inuyasha please.... let me go" Kagome pleaded again.  
  
Now~*~  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and placed small kisses on her neck.  
  
"Kagome..... I love you" Inuyasha said with a hint of lust in his voice.  
  
"Well.... I hate you!" Kagome said as leaned away from him. "Inuyasha...... Onegai.... Let me go...... so I can go home....." Kagome pleaded even more.  
  
"Never..... not till you take me back..... I want you" Inuyasha said as he started to nibble on her ear lobe. "Whats with the kid anyway?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"See you don't even remember!" Kagome shouted"You don't love me!! You still love that dead Bitch Kikyou!" Kagome shouted as she struggled. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's gripp loosen a little. She struggled a little harder till she got her hand free. Kagome pushed on his chest, when that failed kagome did the only thing she could think of, she slapped him with all her might.  
  
Inuyasha was taken off gaurd by her slap and lost his footing on the pavement and fell to the ground. Inuyasha sat up to see Kagome get in her car with Mikomi in her arms and then drive off. Inuyasha acted fast and hopped in his jet black explorer and sped after Kagome. Inuyasha followed her through the ally ways with out her noticing.(she thinks it's some other person)Inuyasha followed her till she stopped infront of an Apartment building.  
  
'so this is where she lives, Huh?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he got out of his car and walked into the building. He saw Kagome's retreating back as she walked up the stares to her apartment.  
  
"Uh... sir do you live here?" asked the employee of the land lord.  
  
" Shuv it geek" Inuyasha said as he walked up the stairs after Kagome.  
  
He saw Kagome go into an apartment and shut the door. He walked over to the apartment and saw the number was 14. He looked at the door then at the knob. He twisted the knob to see if she had locked it. To his fortune the door was unlocked. He quietly turned the knob even more and quickly opened the door so it wouldn't make a whole lot of noice. He stepped in and quietly shut the door. He looked around and listened for any noises, he heard some coming from the first room on the right down the hall. Hw walked to the door and listened for a minute, then went to the next room and checked the door. He was rewarded with the scent of vanilla and roses.  
  
'this must be Kagome's room'He thought as he got a 'very' good idea.'this is way to perfect' he smiled and turned out the lights. He quickly undressed so he was in his boxers. he waited behind the door and awaited for Kagome to come in. After about 10 minutes he heard the pounding of foot steps on wood floor as he awaited Kagome to enter her room.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the door opened and closed as she walked over to her bed and began to undress. Inuyasha quickly locked the door and stalked over to Kagome like the preditor he was.  
  
Kagome put on a long blue shirt that reached to her knees. she silently got into bed and prepared for sleep, when something or preferably someone pounced on her. Kagome yelped in surprise as Inuyasha ponced on her. With out hesitation he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He used his knee to seperate her legs. He failed in doing so and grabbed both of Kagome's wrists in one hand and used his other to help his knees seperate her legs. He spread her legs far enough apart he could lay in between them.  
  
"Ahh... now I have you exactly the way I want you" Inuyasha said as he leaned down and kissed the spot on her sholder where her neck met her sholder. Inuyasha smiled and licked that spot on her neck.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha..... stop" she said as she tried to get away from him.  
  
"Your mine now...... I'm going to claim you as mine" Inuyasha said as he grazed his fang up her neck.  
  
"I'm a.... a single mother because of you....... I hate you..... You left me! you betrayed me!" Kagome screamed as a tear escaped her eye. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a sad look in his eye.  
  
"Gomen, Kagome-chan.... I didn't mean to it was all a mistake." Inuyasha said. "Onegai.... lets just start over" he said rubbing his face into the crook of her neck.  
  
"Well it's way to late for that!" Kagome said raising her voice.  
  
"Onegai..... Kagome I love you...... I.... I want you back." Inuyasha said  
  
"Oh NOW you want me back after you got a taste of what it's like to be alone!" Kagome said raising her voice as she spoke."FYI.... Pay backs a bitch!" She shouted.  
  
"Please Kagome! I want you! please let me have you...... if not for me then for our child" Inuyasha said as he looked her in the eye. Kagome turned her face away.  
  
"How can you be sure she is OUR child?" Kagome asked as she turned her head away.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her chin and made her face him. " Because I can smell my blood running through her veins and it's kind of hard to miss the silver hair and dog ears." Inuyasha said being a little sarcastic. " come on Kag....... I love you"Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and looked at her." please give me a second chance" He said as he laid his head on her stomache letting go of her wrists. "This time I promise to love you for the rest of my life." He said as he burried his face in her abdamine.  
  
Kagome thought for a few minutes about her choices. 'I could just get him to think I'm in love with him then kick him out.'Kagome felt disgusted with herself for that thought.'No! I'm not Kikyou...... I guess I could give him another chance...... everyone deserves a second chance at everything..... even life.......... Well Maybe everyone except Kikyou that is'(I agree)Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and rubbed his head. "okay, fine, but... you screw up your out of the picture... for good." Kagome said. She felt Inuyasha relax against her as she rubbed one of his ears. Inuyasha sat up and crawled up next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist as he fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha's peaceful face.'this might not be so bad' Kagome tought' this way I don't have to raise Mikomi by myself and I have some extra help on getting money' Kagome thought as she snuggled in closer to Inuyasha's warm body. Kagome almost went to sleep when she heard a cry come from Mikomi's room. Kagome shot up in bed waking Inuyasha as she did so. She jumped off the bed and to the door. She unlocked it and ran to the room next to hers with Inuyasha hot on her tail. Kagome raced over to her daughters bed and picked her up.  
  
"Shhh Mikomi, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as her daughter cryed in her sholder.  
  
"I had a bad dream*hiccup* I was so scared*hiccup* this ugly man with lots of hair was going to hurt you!" Mikomi said while still crying.  
  
"Oh it's okay... I'm right here.... nothings gonna' happen" Kagome said as she patted her daughters back.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Mikomi....?" Kagome said  
  
"huh?" Asked Mikomi as she looked at her Mother.  
  
"You wanna' see your daddy?" Kagome asked as she lifted her daughter over her head.  
  
"Mommy... dats the man who was bein' mean to you at Auntie Aymie's house(she is so KAWAII!!!^_^)." Mikomi said as she pointed to Inuyasha,who sweat dropped, as she looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Yah I know he's a grouch some times, but he's really nice" Kagome said as she dropped her daughter down to eye level with her and she smiled. Kagome turned around and handed her to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took his daughter from Kagome. he looked at her for a moment while shee looked at him. Mikomi studied the man that was her suposed 'Daddy'. She looked him up and down then smiled when she looked at his face again. Inuyasha smiled back and hugged his daughter. Mikomi wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him back. Inuyasha pulled away and whipped away Mikomi's tears. Inuyasha hugged Mikomi again but this time he hugged her longer as he rubbed small circled on her back. After a few minutes Mikomi was fast asleep Inuyasha gently put her in the little bed she slept in and walked over to the sleeping Kagome, in a chair.  
  
Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome and walked back to their room. He put Kagome under the covers and climbed in next to her. He sighed and then burried his face into her silky mass of black hair.  
  
"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said as he rubbed her stomache and fell into the most blissful steep he had, had for 500 years.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chappy!^_^  
  
Oh and um...... the person who reviewed by the name of ...... Kagome Higurashi...... you startin' to scare me*hides in a corner*  
  
Well any way I hope you review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke in the morning to the sun glaring in on him through the black curtains in Kagome's room. He sighed and then looked down at the woman in his arms that slept contently. He looked down upon her angelic face and pushed a stray stand of hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you Kagome Higurashi," He said as he kissed the top of her head again. 'scince I don't have a last name will I take Kagome's last name?' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the wall behind Kagome. He sat up really slowly when he heard a small noise coming from Mikomi's room.  
  
Inuyasha got out of bed cautiousely, making sure not to wake up Kagome. He walked out of the room, through the open door, and into Mikomi's. Upon entering he saw Mikomi sit up in her little bed and stretch her little arms upward toward the ceiling.  
  
"Hey what are you doin' up so early?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to the edge of the bed and picked up his daughter. He held her so she was snuggly wrapped in his arms with her little head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"I wanna' go sleep wiff mommy" she said as her eyes driffted closed. Inuyasha looked down and kissed the top of her head lightly. He walked out of the room and into what looked like the living room. He walked over to the TV and turned it on. He insantly turned down the volume and sat on the couch, Mikomi still snuggled in her father's warm embrace. Inuyasha watched the pictures flash by as he watch some action movie on the Starz channel. Inuyasha soon felt a little board so he turned off the TV and laied down on the couch his daughter still in his arms as she peacefuly slept. Inuyasha yawned and closed his eyes and went into another peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~Kagome~*~  
  
Kagome awoke and rubbed her eyes. she looked around the room.  
  
'Was all that a dream?' she asked herself as she got out of bed. She walked out of the room and into Mikomi's room. She was panick stricken when her daughter wasn't in the room. 'Where's Mikomi?!' Kagome said as she ran into the living room. she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man lying in the couch. 'maybe it wasn't a dream' she thougth as she moved over to the couch and brushed hair away from the mans face to see the face of Inuyasha. 'It wasn't a dream that really happened!' she thought with glee. she bruched his hair over his sholder. She looked down at the bundle in his arms and realized it was Mikomi. She smiled and moved to pick up her daughter but was rewarded with Inuyasha tightening his hold and her and giving off a low growl. 'Wha?' she thought as she glared at Inuyasha. 'Fine I'll make breakfast' she said as she stomped quietly into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome walked over to the cabnet and opened it and pulled out a bowl, then she looked in the cabnet next to the stove and got out a waffle iron. She got flour, milk, sugar, and a spoon. she mixed the ingreadiance in the bowl with the spoon and then put Pam's spray on the waffle Iron and waited till it was hot enough to pour the batter on it.  
  
~*~Inuyasha~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke up for the second time that morning to the smell of baking sugar bread.(I think that what it smells like) he smiled and sat Mikomi on the cushiony couch as he quietly walked into the kitchen. He saw Kagome standing over the stove with her back turned to him. He smirked and then walked up behind her and leaned forward and then kissed her neck. He felt kagome jump and he heard her yipe in surprise. he smilled and then nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. he smiled as he recognized the smell of vanilla and rose, as it attacked his scences.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Making food.... duh" Kagome said as she stepped forward a little. Inuyasha snuggled stepped forward with her. He soon realized something was wrong and looked at the side of her face.  
  
"what's wrong Kag?" ha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her stomache.  
  
"I was just thinking........ What about Kikyou?" Kagome asked as she pulled away a little.  
  
"What do you mean?...... as far as I know Kikyou's dead...... and I couldn't be more happier," he said as he planted soft kisses on her neck. Inuyasha felt her relax again and then stpo as she moved away from him a little. She quickly lifted the waffle iron to the plate, that had quite a pile on it already, and dropped it. she put hte waffle iron back on the stove and poured the last bit of batter on hit. Inuyasha smiled and sqweezed her tighter to himself.  
  
"Do you want me to go wake up Mikomi?"Inuyasha asked as he rocked from side to side.  
  
"If you want" Kagome said as she flopped the last waffle on the plate and then turned off the burner.  
  
Inuyasha walked out into the living room and saw his daughter still in the same spot her left her.  
  
"Mikomi..... wake up... time for breakfast" Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Mikomi groaned and then opened her eyes.  
  
"Breaktis..... what for breaktis?" she asked in a slurred voice as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Waffles made my mommy" Inuyasha said as he picked her up and kissed her forehead. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by 3 plates of food one with a booster seat on the chair and a plate full of cut up pieces with syrup on it. he looked to see an empty chair with a stack of 2 waffles, and the last one was an empty chair with a stack of 4 waffles on a plate. Inuyasha smiled as he sat down to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: a person asked me how Inu-sama got a car well.... umm..... he was at a rich party...... and him being over 500 years old I think he would have found some way to scrounge up some money..... and for the record my friend ........who will remain nameless........ wanted to know how come Kag has such an expensive car...... well Kag has a rich Aunt that Died and left some of her Money to Kagome's mother.... and Kag's mom baught it for Kag for a Birthday present. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast Inuyasha was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking as baord as hell.  
  
"Kami-sama..... give me something to do!" Inuyasha shouted as helayed his head back on the couch. 'nothing to do......' Inuyasha thought as he fell asleep.  
  
~*Kagome~*~  
  
Kagome was in the bathroom giving Mikomi a bath. Kagome smiled at Mikomi as she splashed water on to herself. 'This is the life I want' she thought as she looked at the cieling.  
  
~*~ Inuyasha~*~  
  
*ring*  
  
Inuyasha awoke to the sound of the phone ringing and grumbbled as he answered it.  
  
"Yah?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Is Kaogme there?" came a male voice from the other side.  
  
"Who is this?" Inuyasha asked as his temper started to rise.  
  
"Hojo.... so is she there?"Hojo asked from the other line.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Inuyasha said raising his voice.  
  
"Well I was hoping we could go get some dinner together"Hojo said in a thought ful voice.  
  
"No!"Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone, his gace red with rage.'that bastard! He wants to go out with MY Kagome!! how dare he touch what is mine!!!!' Inuyasha thought as he got even madder at the thought.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged into the bathroom.  
  
"What?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"What the hell was that!?!?!?"Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Huh?... what was what?" Kagome asked as she looked at him in confusion.  
  
"This bastard by the name of 'Homo'.... or something, called and wanted to know if you were going to go on a date!" Inuyasha yelled again as his eyes tinted red.  
  
"oh... you mean Hojo... he's always calling and asking me if I'll go out with him, but I always say no..... you think the guy would grasp the comsept that I'm a mother now and I don't have any time to go dating" Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
"So you mean... you're not going out with anyone?....okay" he said walking out of the bath room. Inuyasha was then struck with an idea.'mabe I could go out on a date with Kag....' he smiled then rushed to the phone to make some calls.  
  
~*~later that day~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat on the couch smiling. Kagome walked in the room and Inuyasha was instantly up on his feet.  
  
"Hey Kag... get dressed-up we're goin' out to dinner" Inuyasha said with a suductive smile.  
  
"Huh?.... wha? but what about Mikomi?" Kagome said.  
  
"I called Ayumi and she was more than willing to take her for the night... plus Ayumi was gettin' board." Inuyasha said.  
  
"The night?.... why the whole night?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled even wider and that's when it hit her. Kagome's face turned red as she gasped. "You Hentai!" she screamed making Inuyasha's ears flatten to his head. "NO WAY!" she screamed even louder. Inuyasha looked sad and put on a pouty face with his bottom lip sticking out and he put on the most KAWAII ko-inu eyes(that would be really KAWAII!!!) and sauntered over to Kagome. He put his chin on her sholder. 'OH NO!!! NOT THE LOOK.... THE LOOK OF DEATH!!!' Kagoem shouted in her mind as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Please Kagome.... I only wanted to catch-up on the stuff that has happened" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Oh, no, you had to use that look" Kagome groaned and sighed at the same time. "fine... let me go change... where are we goin'," Kagome asked as she pushed Inuyasha away a little.  
  
"A fancy resterant.. so dress-up nice." Inuyasha said as he went into their room with her and grabbed a suit out of the closet and walked out and into the bathroom.  
  
~*~after their dressed~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got in to her Jaguar with Inuyasha driving. They drove to first drove to Ayumi's house. Mikomi was chanting 'Auntie Aymie!' over and over again. after they dropped Mikomi off they went to a resterant that was obviously for rich people. Kagoem looked on in amazement as she and Inuyasha walked into the resterant and the waiter escorted them to the back corner booth.  
  
Inuyasha ordered all the food and a bottle of white wine. 'Oh yah!!! I'm gonna' be havin' some fun tonight!!' He cheered himself on in his mind.  
  
They ate dinner in silence with only a few quistions. After dinner they left and took a walk in the park.  
  
"Inuyasha what would you do if Kikyou was still alive?" Kagoem asked as she looked down at the ground.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her then replied. "I don't know, but I missed you when you left." Inuyasha said as he stepped in front of Kagome and hugged her. "I love you Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha said he placed a kiss on top of her head. Kagome burried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the star filled sky and then looked down at Kagome. "Lets go home... 'kay?" Inuyasha said and then felt the nod against his chest and then walked back to the car with Kagome in his arms.  
  
~*~ At the apartment~*~  
  
Kaogme and Inuyasha walked in and sat on the couch. Inuyasha put his back against the arm of the couch and put Kagome in his lap. he kissed the back of her neck and gradually move to the side. He kissed his way up to her ear lobe and licked and teased the soft flesh of her ear. Kagome moaned and leaned agains him. Kagome placed a hand on the to of Inuyasha's head and began to rub one of his ears. Inuyasha growled as he enjoyed the etention his ear was getting. Inuyasha was now beginign to get aroused as she kept rubbing his sensative ear.  
  
Inuyasha's hand moved to one of Kaogme's breasts and began to massage it. Kagome arched her back so her chest touched his hand more, loving the feel of the magic Inuyasha's fingers were working on her body. Kagome moaned again and turned around in Inuyasha's arms she stratled his hip then.... ~*~  
  
Cliffie!!!!!  
  
A/N:This athours note is for Ice Itako.... well look back at chapter 3 and it says right there at the bottom 'blissful sleep he had, had for 500 years.' so I hope that helps you with the confusion you got with me story...^_^  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*~Sango-chan~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha's hand moved to one of Kaogme's breasts and began to massage it. Kagome arched her back so her chest touched his hand more, loving the feel of the magic Inuyasha's fingers were working on her body. Kagome moaned again and turned around in Inuyasha's arms she stratled his hip then captured his lips in a seering kiss. Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's sholder as she began to rub his ear again.  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome a little and grabbed the hum of her dress and yanked it off over her head. Inuyasha began to kneed her breasts as she moaned in exstacy. Inuyasha smirked to himself as he heard her moan. Inuyasha cautiously set Kagome on her back as he stood up. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as he took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. Inuyasha smiled at the look on Kagome's face.  
  
"What's wrong Kag?..... you act like we aint' ever done this before." Inuyasha said smirking at Kagome.  
  
"Well it was kind of dark last time" Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled as he pushed his pants down to reveal gold silk boxers with puppy prints on then.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the couch then crawled up Kagome's body and layed inbetween her legs as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Yah I know but it was the best night of my life." Inuyasha said as he kissed her. Inuyasha felt Kagome wrap her arms around his neck. Inuyasha broke the kiss to trail open mouthed kisses down her neck, favoring the spot where her neck met her sholder. Inuyasha's hands snuck around to the back and unclasped her bra. he slid of the black lacy fabtic as he sat up and took in the view. Inuyasha smiled ans kisses Kagome again as a blush tainted her cream colored cheeks. Inuyasha's hands went to work again as one hand went to her breasts and began to pleasure her there and the other went to tear off the fabric that was keeping him from her most sacred spot. After a moment Inuyasha tore off the black panies andtossed the remains to the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha! why'd ya do that?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't wear them" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"That is totally unsanitary!" Kagome yelled again.  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged and then went back to work. He soon took of his boxers and pressed his erection to her inner thigh. Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck and kissed her colarbone. Kagome had one hand on the back of Inuyasha's head and the other drapped over his sholder as she rubbed his back.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she kissed his temple.  
  
" I love you too,Kagome" Inuyasha said. " You are my life, you are my koishii" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and kissed her on the lips, his tounge entering her mouth, in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha's erection slowly entered Kagome's wet passage earning a gasp from Kagome. Inuyasha looked worried as he stopped all movement. "Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No" Kagome said as she smiled at him.  
  
Inuyasha pushed all the way in and earned a moan from Kagome this time. Inuyasha smiled as he started a steady pace. Inuyasha kissed Kagome and started to move fast quickening his thrusts. With every thrust Kagome moaned while Inuyasha grunted. Inuyasha thrusted faster when he felt Kagome's orgazm coming. Inuyasha was determined to have Kagome climax before him. Inuyasha was soon rewarded with Kagome screaming his name as he kept on thrusting, but soon reacjed his oun climax. Before Inuyasha spilt his seed into Kagome's waiting wmb he bit down on his favorite spot on her neck , the juncture of her neck and sholder. Inuyasha sunck his fangs into that spot and didn't let go till he shot his seed into her. after her climax Inuyasha licked away the blood that his fangs caused to spill.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and then put his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat as it settled down. Inuyasha sighed and then looked up at the sleeping face of Kagome. He got up off the couch and picked her up with him and walked back to their bedroom. He placed Kagome on the bed and crawled in with her. Inuyasha sighed and then fell into a blissful sleep along with his new life mate.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Again for Ice Itako..... okay to explain.... in the first chapter Kaogme sealed the well.... okay?.... well Inuyasha never got to the future through the well after that he lived for the 500 years and in that time he traveled the world and gained his fortune that way..... so the whole living comsept... well it's kind of like the Highlander movie.... and if you never saw the Highlander movie then you should rent it or buy it because for one it is a really good movie and for 2 it might clear a little bit of the confusion, kay?^_^  
  
P.S. So really to kagome it's been 2 years and to Inuyasha it's been 502 years.  
  
Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all review!^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
~*~  
  
The rays of sun spilled into the room as the two forms on the bed began to rouse. Inuyasha's ears twitched atop his head as the sound of Kagome's alarm clock went off. Inuyasha opened one amber eye and was greeted with a mass of raven black hair. Inuyasha sighed and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of vanilla and roses. Inuyasha smiled as he heard the beat of Kagome's heart. The beat quickened slightly, signaling that she was waking.  
  
Kagome opened her chocolate brown eyes and stared at the neck of Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and gently kissed his neck. In response Kagome recieved a moan from Inuyasha.  
  
"Morning Inuyasha" Kagome said in between kisses.  
  
"Mmmm, Kagome" Inuyasha moaned.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
"I.Want.You" Inuyasha said smirking as he rolled ontop of Kagome. Inuyasha began to kiss her neck and knead her breast. Kagome moaned and put a hand on Inuyasha's sholder while the other was tangling in the mass of silver hair.  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
Kagome bolted up knocking Inuyasha off of her. Kagome scrambeled to get up.  
  
"Who is it?" Kagome screamed to the person.  
  
"Kagome! It's me, Ayumi! I'm dropping Mikomi off so I can go the California with my parents!" Ayumi screamed from the hall.  
  
Kagome ran around the apartment cleaning the mess of clothes on the floor. As soon as Kagome got the clothes in her room she grabbed random clothing items. When Kagome was dressed she was wearing Inuyasha's silk gold boxers and one of her big pajama shirts.  
  
Kagome ran to the door and swung it open. Kagome stepped to the side as Ayumi walked in with little Mikomi in her arms.  
  
"Okaa-san!" Mikomi squealed as she lunged from Ayumi's arms to Kagome's. Mikomi snuggled into her mothers embrace. Mikomi began to nuzzle her face into Kagome's neck. Mikomi sighed but was soon snatched from the warmth her mother gave her as she was seporated from her mother's body.  
  
"Hey! I didn't get my hug today brat" Inuyasha said as he brought his daughter face to face with himself.  
  
"Okaa-san! Otou-san called me a bwat!" Mikomi said looking over her sholder sat her mother. Mikomi put on a pouty face then looked into her dad's cheerful eyes. Mikomi shrugged and then hugged her father. Mikomi rested her head on her father's sholder.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at himself as he walked over and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Ayamie walked over and kissed Mikomi on the forhead then left. Inuyasha took a deep breath when he smelt the cooking of bacon and the sizzling the pan made, letting him know Kagome was cooking breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: To Kuroi Kitty (a.k.a Ice Itako) Question(s):  
  
What is it that you don't get?  
  
How do you want me to explain it to you?  
  
Oni:Are you ADD?  
  
Lurrain:Do you have a brain?  
  
Sango:ONI!!!!!! LURRAIN!!!! DON"T SAY THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Lurrain and Oni: Nani? it was only a question.  
  
Sango: Yah but very rude  
  
Lurrain: I'll rude you, you-  
  
Sango: any way I hope you all enjoyed my chapter 3  
  
*sneak, sneak*..... *Grope, Grope*  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!!!!! BAKA HOUSHI *WACK, THWAP, KICK, PUNCH, THUD*  
  
Ja ne!!~*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
~*~  
  
Breakfast was uneventful. Kagome and Inuyasha kept looking at each other through out all of breakfast. Kagome sat in the bath tub washing her, use to be sweaty, body. Kagome sighed in contemptment as she relaxed in the tub.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the couch watching a show on the action channel. Inuyasha watched as a man in a brown business suit ran down a street while he had a black limbo chasing him.  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
Inuyasha looked at the door and then set Mikomi on the couch. Inuyasha walked over to the door of the apartment and opened it. He was greeted by the back of a woman with long black hair.  
  
"Hello? who are.....?" Inuyasha stopped when a familiar sent hit his nose. The woman turned around and low and behold, the dead bitch.  
  
"Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked looking into Kikyou's cold brown eyes.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha" Kikyou said in her cold lifeless voice.  
  
"Kikyou.... I-I thought you died"Inuyasha said as he took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Kikyou wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and burried her head in his chest.  
  
'wait..... I can't do this.... I-I have a mate' Inuyasha thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed as she got out of her bath and got dressed. She sighed as she walked out and Into the living room. Kagome saw the most heart breaking scene in her whole entire life. Inuyasha stood in the door way embracing the suposedly 'dead' Kikyou. Kagome looked down to the floor as her heart tightened painfully in her chest. Kagome silently walked over to the couch and picked up her sleeping daughter.  
  
Kagome looked down at her daughter then picked her up. With all her will power Kagome walked past them not stopping even when she heard Inuyasha call her name.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air in the room and smelt the sadness of Kagome as she walked into the room. Inuyasha listened intently as he heard Kagome walk over to the couch and grab their sleeping daughter, grabbing her car keys on the way out.  
  
"Kagome.... Kagome!" Inuyasha called but he heard her disapearing footsteps go down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha struggled to get away from Kikyou and finally succeeding as she lost her grip on his silk shirt. He jumped down the stairs and ran after Kagome. He saw her getting in the car as he walked toward Kagome and the car. Inuyasha hurriedly ran to the car and pounded on the glass, not hard enough to break it.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried the door. Inuyasha drooped his ears when he found that it had been locked. Inuyasha looked at his daughter in the back seat and saw that her little eyes were fluttering open."Mikomi! Open the door for me, please" Inuyasha said to his daughter.  
  
Mikomi looked at her father for a minute then looked to teh buttons on the armrest. Mikomi looked down at the controlls and then pressed a button. Mikomi heared a click and then in an instant her door was swung open.  
  
Inuyasha swung the door open and crawled in the back seat.  
  
"Kagome..... don't do this" Inuyasha said as he plopped down next to Mikomi in the back seat.  
  
"Get out! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as his and Mikomi's ears flattened against their heads.  
  
"She's MY daughter too" Inuyasha said, emfasizing the 'my'.  
  
"NANI!? AFTER WHAT YOU DID I DON'T THINK SO!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Gomen nesai, Kagome..... I didn't mean to...... plus ..... I don't want anybody else, your my mate" Inuyasha said as he rubbed the mark he left on her the night before.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kagome screamed at him and pushed his hand away from her.  
  
Inuyasha put on a pouty look and drooped his ears. Inuyasha crawled into the front seat and began to nuzzle her neck. "Aishiteru" Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome on her mark. Kagome 'hmphed' and turned away from Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed and then pushed Inuyasha away. Kagome got out of the car and went to the back seat to grab her daughter.  
  
"One more chance" Kagome said with an icey tone. Kagome carried Mikomi up to the apartment in silence.  
  
"Arigato, Kagome" Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N:I hope you all enjoyed my new chapter and I hope you send nice reviews.=)  
  
Ja ne  
  
Sango-chan~*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
~*~  
  
As Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mikomi entered the apartment they saw Kikyou sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha..... I thought you told me she was dead" Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's inu-ears.  
  
"I did but I only thought she was dead" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"So you weren't sure?" Kagome said sending a glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha drooped his ears and looked at the ground.  
  
"Well she is over 500 years old..... I thought she would have died by now." Inuyasha said looking up at Kagome.  
  
"Fine.... I'll take care of that" Kagome said as she began to walk over to Kikyou. Kagome set Mikomi on the ground and looked at Kikyou."Get the hell out of my house" Kagome said calmly.  
  
"Not till I get what is mine" Kikyou said as she stood up, her (barf)tight.... fiting clothes(looks away)and pracktickly see-through shirt hugging close to her bosom.(*BARF* I'm so disgusted with my self for even saying that.....*shivers* Just the image..... NO MORE DETAILS!!!) Kagome covered her daughters eyes as she yelled "NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!!!!! GET YOUR SKANKY ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE SLUT!!!!!!" Kagome ran down the hall and put Mikomi in her room. Kagome ran back out and began to push Kikyou out the door. After pushing Kikyou fully out the door she yelled again "AND COME BACK WHEN YOUR DRESSED!" With that Kagome slammed the door in Kikyou's face.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the women and sighed. He watched as Kagome ran down the hall and then came back out. Inuyasha watched with a smirk on his face as he watched Kagome push Kikyou out the door and yell at her while slaming the door.  
  
Kagome turned and faced Inyasha with a stoic look on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha.... can we talk?" She asked in a sweet and inocent voice. Inuyasha nodded his head knowing he was going to get his ass chewed out for hugging Kikyou. Him and Kagome walked over to the couch and sat. Kagome looked at him."Inuyasha......... why do you always do this?" Kagome said, her stoic face faultering as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Everytime..... you see Kikyou you have to touch her" Kagome explained.  
  
"But, that was only a 'nice-to-see-you' kind of hugs"Inuyasha said, scooting over to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up at him. "Do you think I'm that much of a baka? everytime..... and I mean everytime, you see her...... you hig her.... you may have even kissed her........ did what we did last night not... matter to you?" Kagome asked as a tear slid down her face.  
  
Inuyasha's heart tightened in his chest as he watched his mate's solem face. He wipped her tear away and looked into her sad brown eyes. "Why would you say something like that?" Inuyasha asked as he put a hand on her knee and the other on her cheek.  
  
"I was just starting to think that the whole thing was just some one night fling. Kind of like that night that you got me pregnant... you bastard" Kagome said coldly as she looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes.  
  
"Yah, but that wasn't a fling, I loved you then Kagome and I still love you." Inuyasha said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Yah.... you loved me enough to go and screw that dead bitch the next week" Kagome said as she looked away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Onigai, Kag.... don't be mad, I didn't mean to." Inuasha said as he layed his head in her lap.  
  
"whatever, just don't do it again..... because you do it again and you're out on your ass. I could care less if you get hit by a car and I'll make sure Mikomi forgets about you" Kagome said in a cold voice as she glared down at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh yah, How?" Inuyasha saked.  
  
"I'll say lots of mean things like, you forgot about her, you said you hated her , even though I would never say that,.... Oh I don't know... I'll think of something...... I can't break little Mikomi's heart" Kagome said with a sigh as she began to rub Inuyasha's ears.  
  
Kagome yawned and then looked at her watch. "I think I'll take a nap" Kagome said as she yawned again and walked to her room to take a nap. "Take care of Mikomi Inuyasha." Kagome said as she fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my new chapter and I really hope I get good reviews. I'll try to answer all your questions in the next chapter.  
  
Oh yah....... My 'boyfriend', as he called himself, broke up with me!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!!^_^ Well not that any of you wanted to know that but just to tell you^_^  
  
Ja ne  
  
Sango-chan~*~ 


End file.
